100 Random Occurrences In the KH Universe
by Echo of Rain 07
Summary: An 100 theme challenge! Brought to you by WaterAngel-Alyssa and Kingdom Hearts. This will be a random collection of stories around 100 words. Expect some random pairings, but I will not do any yaoi pairings! Also there might be Birth By Sleep spoilers.
1. Nobody

It's the story of Sora waking up out of his pod at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts 2. These stories will all be 100 word one-shots. Feel free to make a request if you want, I just might do it. As long as it's not a yaoi request.

* * *

Nobody

I opened my eyes. It felt as if they had been locked closed for the longest time, as if I had been in a deep eternal slumber. I looked around and my eyes saw nothing other than empty darkness, but my ears heard a voice calling out.

"Sora?" said the voice coming from the distance. "W-Who are you?" I replied with a stammer.

The voice chuckled. "I'm nobody, just a part of your heart that's telling you to wake up. It's time, they all need you now. So wake up." A bright light began to shine, lighting up the room where I saw my two companions looking up at me. Somehow, I knew my next journey was about to begin.


	2. Alive

Roxas's Birth! :D I took a couple quotes from the game. They might not be exactly right though, because I didn't look them up...but it doesn't really matter anyways because this is my own story!

* * *

Alive

My existence started in an instant. I rose to my feet and looked around confused. "Why am I here?" I thought "Why was I just born?" A shadow formed in front of my eyes and a black coated man walked up to me.

"You seek answers." He spoke "I can give you a purpose." He said while waving his hand in front of me, creating letters that spelled out a name. He spun the letters around me until they where mixed up and formed a new name.

"Roxas." I said reading the letters.

The man smiled with a nod. "That's right, a new you."


	3. Chain

Chain

"Memories flowing one after another like links on a chain." I said watching the comatosed boy in his pod. "Sora's chain of memories are so beautiful." I said with a sigh. "If only I could be real and have wonderful memories like him." Just then from the shadows Diz approached me.

"How is his progress?" the man clad in red asked me.

"It's going well." I answered. "Sora has a strong heart it won't take much longer."

He nodded "Good, and once he is finished it will be time for you to return to where you belong."

I sighed. "Yes…back into the shadows."


	4. Lucky

Lucky

"Everyone says I'm lucky." I said looking up at the eye patch wearing man. He snickered in response.

"Lucky? As if!" Xigbar answered "Just because you have a Keyblade doesn't mean you're lucky kiddo." He said ruffling his hand through my hair. "It takes talent to slay the heartless, not just luck." He pulled out his guns and fired at a heartless. The creature dogged his assault and jumped on his face giving him a scratch. I chuckled.

"Looks like you don't have luck or talent!" I said with a laugh. Xigbar grumbled and looked away from me.


	5. Player

Player

"So Aqua how about one date?" Zach asked with a grin. I immediately felt my cheeks get hot.

"U-Um….n-no I don't umm…"

Zach smiled and began laughing. "So it's settled you, me, and a date! See you tomorrow!" He shouted running off. I twitched nervously. Why did he ask me out? Was it because…he likes me? I followed after him and watched from the distance. He walked up to a blond haired girl and began chatting with her, and then he asked her on a date. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I had my answer. He didn't ask me out because he liked me, he did it because he's a player.


	6. Reflection

Reflection

I gaped at the person standing in front of me. From the first moment I saw him I thought I was looking in a mirror but it turns out I wasn't. "Whoa you look just like me!" I shouted pointing a finger at him. He chuckled in a voice that sounded like my own.

"I'll say." He answered. We each held up a hand and compared them, they where the same size. We shared the same hair color, height, eyes, and every feature you could think of. We shared everything but a name.

"My name is Roxas." My twin said. I smiled. "I'm Ventus, but call me Ven!" I said extending a hand to shake his.


	7. Kiss

The Following contains Terra x Aqua. So avert your eyes if you dislike this pairing.

* * *

Kiss

It was midday and I was in a training exercise with Aqua. So I didn't expect anything odd to happen but I guess I was wrong. "I'll attack and you block." Aqua said readying her weapon.

"Right." I said with a nod. I prepared to block, but was distracted for a split second and Aqua came crashing into me. Luckily, she pulled her weapon away before it touched my skin. What she couldn't stop, however, was her lips from crashing into mine. I pulled away and felt my face get hot.

"S-Sorry." I stuttered, turning bright red. She tried to hide a blush with her hand.

"T-That never happened." She said nervously turning away.


	8. Robot

Robot

Saix put a hand on his head and sighed. "What abomination have you brought into my castle now Vexen?"

The sciencetist smiled. "Why it's my latest and greatest invention!" the madman exclaimed.

The azul haired boss heaved a sigh once again. "I told you to stop making clones of me!"

The man of science shook his head. "This time it's not a clone of you, it's a robot of you! Watch and be amazed!" he shouted turning on the machine. The robotic Saix immediately went haywire and exploded in the bosses face. The man's face twitched with anger.

"I have a new assignment for you." He simply said. "I'm sending you to castle Oblivion to get you out of my hair!"


	9. Magnet

Magnet

"Gather!" Sora shouted raising his Keyblade for the tenth time to trying casting a magnet spell. Aggravated that he could not get the magic to work, he slammed his Keyblade on the ground and scowled.

Master Yen Sid shook is head in disapproval. "You are not doing it right boy, you need to concentrate."

After a few more tries with still no results, Sora plopped to the ground. "I don't understand it…WHY WON'T EVERYTHING IN THIS ROOM JUST COME TO ME RIGHT NOW!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Almost on cue, every object in the room went flying at him, smashing the boy in the middle like a sandwich. Donald and Goofy burst out laughing and Sora blushed, feeling embarrassed. "Well it worked this time didn't' it?" he said scratching his head nervously.


	10. Shooting Star

Ven took over Sora for a brief moment here. Sora is so sweet he wants to help them. : )

* * *

Shooting Star

Sora and Kairi where sitting outside by the paopu tree at night one day shortly after his arrival home. A single glowing light shot across the night sky, causing Kairi to smile and point.

"Look Sora a shooting star!"

Sora caught the sight just before it disappeared and felt a strange feeling in his heart. Suddenly he was standing next to two people. He felt tears run down his face and spoke two names. "Terra…Aqua…" It was as if someone had taken over his body for a brief moment, before Kairi shook him back to reality.

"You okay?" she asked worryingly. Sora nodded.

"Yeah, but I just have this feeling someone out there is hurting and I really want to help."

Kairi smiled. "You will."


	11. Haunted

Happy Halloween everyone! Thought I would write a theme to do with Halloween since it's one of my favorite Holidays and it will be here in a couple of days. So here is a young Sora and young Riku piece. :)

* * *

Haunted

"Don't be such a baby Sora! Let's go into this cave." Riku said tugging on the other boy's arm. The brown haired boy gulped.

"B-But there could be monsters in there!"

"Then I'll protect you."

In the end he convinced Sora to go into the cave. They walked into the small dark cavern and saw a strange drawing on the walls with teeth and claws, so Sora began panicking and ran out. Riku ran after him and when he caught up, instantly broke out into a fit of giggles.

Sora stomped his foot, slightly irritated. "Why are you laughing? That cave is haunted!"

Riku stopped laughing long enough to explain. "I drew that on the wall, to scare you for a Halloween prank!" he said holding back his laughter. Little Sora made a face, crossed his arms, and walked away from him. "You're the worst Riku!" he shouted while walking, as Riku continued laughing. "Happy Halloween Sora!" he yelled back.


	12. Paint

Paint

Riku's eyes bugged out of his head, from glancing at the un-recognizable scribble in the blonde girl's notebook. She made a face at him in response.

"Don't look at me like that! I think this is one of my best works of art."

Riku scratched his head. "It looks so bad I almost want to put my blindfold back on." She frowned and Riku immediately felt guilty for making the comment. He walked over to a shelf and took down a jar of paint, unscrewing the top.

"Why don't you try painting? I bet your art style would look great in paint."

Namine took the container and read it. "Shake well…" she said and immediately started shaking it.

"No it's-" Riku tried to warn, but it was too late. Red paint was splattered all over the both of them. "….already open." Riku sighed. "On second thought, why don't you stick to just regular drawing?"


End file.
